Halloween ? Ici Trouille
by aylala
Summary: [OS] C'est bien gentil d'avoir organiser un Bal pour Halloween, mais si je dois passer la soirée à regarder la cavalière de James Potter le coller comme une sangsue, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ! En plus, je crois que Sirius et Remus manigancent


**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling, donc les personnages principaux de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas… En revanche l'histoire est de moi…

**Note : **Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit dans mes tous début… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réécrire… qui sait, un jour peut-être… En attendant je le soumet à votre avis !

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Halloween ? Ici Touille…**

Le Bal d'Halloween bat son plein. Tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser, sauf moi. Moi, Lily Evans, je fais semblant de trouver la soirée géniale. Je suis venue au Bal avec Remus Lupin, un copain. Il est très gentil et je l'aime beaucoup. Il me regarde en souriant et je lui rends son sourire, mais je détourne vite les yeux. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je ressens et ce que je ressens ce soir… Je préfère que personne ne le sache. Je pense à James Potter. Pendant des années je l'ai considéré comme un stupide prétentieux qui se pavanait. Il a passé trois ans entier à me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui. J'ai toujours refusé, pas toujours très gentiment d'ailleurs… Puis au milieu de notre 6ème année à Poudlard, il s'est calmé et a totalement arrêter de me tourner autour. A l'époque j'étais préfète avec Remus et on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Il m'a présenté à ses copains et je suis devenue amie avec les Maraudeurs… En fait, ils ne sont pas si arrogants et prétentieux que ça. Je les aime beaucoup tous… Enfin, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec Peter, mais bon… J'adore l'humour de Sirius et je dois avouer que James est aussi un gentil garçon. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, plus qu'avec mes propres amies… Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Je suis tombée amoureuse de James. Bien sur au début je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer mais il a bien fallut que je me rende à l'évidence… Je l'aime. Et bien sur, je l'aime depuis qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi ! Je ne lui ai rien dit de mes sentiments… J'ai trop peur qu'il me jette comme moi je l'ai jeté… La vie n'est vraiment pas facile… Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai dû le supporter quand il parlait de ses petites amies… Il racontait à ses amis comment il les séduisaient, comment elles étaient bavantes et stupides devant lui… Et moi j'écoutais tout en cachette… J'avais mal ! Je souffrais de l'entendre parler d'autres filles mais s'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je l'écoute. J'aime le son de sa voix…

Remus continue à me fixer. Il me regarde avec son « regard de grand frère ». Je me demande bien pourquoi il est venu au Bal avec moi. Il est plein de charme et pas désagréable à regarder… Il doit y avoir des centaines de filles qui rêveraient d'être à ma place… Pourquoi est-il toujours célibataire ? Il a l'air triste et seul par moment… Je me demande bien quel secret le mine.

- « Tu t'ennuies ? » me demande-t-il tristement.

- « Non non ! » répondis-je vivement, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je ne m'amuse pas parce que je suis avec lui.

- « Tu veux danser ? » me propose-t-il.

J'accepte et je le suis jusqu'à la piste de danse. Ils passent une série de slows. Très gentleman, comme toujours, Remus se tient convenablement et me fait la conversation pendant que nous dansons.

- « Alors comme ça tu as eu ton permis de transplaner ? » me demande-t-il

- « Oui… Ca n'a pas été facile, mais je l'ai eu… Maintenant je suis une pro du transplanage… Et toi ? »

- « Je ne l'ai pas encore passé… Mais James compte le passer bientôt… »

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de James ? Aurait-il compris ? Je le regarde avec curiosité.

- « Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne le dirais à personne… » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avec des mines de conspirateur.

- « Dire quoi ? » dis-je pour gagner du temps.

- « Que tu es amoureuse de James… »

Je le regarde fixement. Je suis à la fois gênée et en colère. Il se contente de me sourire.

- « Ca se voit tant que ça ? » grommelé-je

- « Non… J'ai juste deviné… » répond il vaguement…

Il me cache quelque chose.

- « De toute façon, je ne serais plus amoureuse de lui longtemps… Je compte bien l'oublier… » dis-je à mon cavalier

- « Et pourquoi donc ? »

- « Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas… Il ne m'a jamais aimé… Alors à quoi bon ? »

- « Il me semble pourtant qu'il t'a souvent demander de sortir avec lui… »

- « Il faisait ça pour m'embêter et me mettre en rogne… C'était une de ses stupides blagues… »

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? » me demande-t-il étonné.

- « J'en suis sure… » répondis-je catégoriquement.

Il approche son visage du mien et me glisse à l'oreille

- « Je n'en serai pas si convaincu si j'étais toi… »

Puis il me regarde en souriant et m'entraîne hors de la piste de danse. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire… Essayerait-il de me faire comprendre que James serait… Non, ce n'est pas possible, James me considère comme une copine, rien de plus… Malheureusement. Je me rassois à ma place… Remus me regarde en souriant bêtement… Il peut être content, il a mis le doute dans mon esprit.

Je décide de l'ignorer et je scrute la piste de danse. Je le vois. James. Il est venu au Bal avec cette petite peste de Marysa Williams, il l'a invité il y a deux semaines… La belle affaire ! Elle lui jette des regards énamourés qui ont le don de m'énerver, on dirait qu'elle voudrait sortir avec lui. James aussi à l'air énervé… Il scrute Remus avec un regard noir… Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. Remus prend ma main dans la sienne et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. J'accepte avec plaisir, un peu étonné de ce geste familier qu'il n'a jamais eu envers moi. Je le regarde s'éloigner, et je constate que James en fait autant… En fait, si James avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Remus aurait reçu plus d'un sort à ce moment là. Je me demande bien pourquoi James en voulait autant à son ami. A bien y réfléchir, James se montrait distant envers Remus depuis quelques temps… J'espère que tout va s'arranger. Remus revient avec deux Bierraubeurres. Sirius et Andromaque Hilbert, sa cavalière, ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre.

- « Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ? » demande Sirius en souriant malicieusement à Remus qui lui fait un sourire entendu.

- « Oui, c'est une chouette soirée… » répondis-je.

Sirius me regarde en souriant puis se tourne vers Remus.

- « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment… en privé ? » demande-t-il

Remus lui sourit et se lève. Tous deux quittent la Grande Salle où se tient le bal. Andromaque et moi échangeons un regard surpris… Elle non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Laissées seules par nos cavaliers, nous discutons entre nous. Nous parlons de l'actualité qui n'est pas rose. A l'extérieur du château, des attentats se multiplient et un climat de terreur s'installe. Un mage noir très puissant du nom de Voldemort sème le malheur et la mort partout où il passe. Ceci nous concerne beaucoup… A la fin de l'année, nous quitterons Poudlard et nous entrerons dans le monde des adultes…Ces sombres pensées nous font oublier un instant le bal. C'est Athéna, la sœur d'Andromaque qui nous ramène à la réalité… La cavalière de Peter fonce sur nous, les joues rosies, l'air excité de celle qui a entendu un secret… Athéna n'a jamais su tenir sa langue.

- « Les filles… » nous souffle-t-elle « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'entendre… »

- « Allez ! Accouche ! » lui lance Andromaque.

Je n'ai jamais été très intéressée par les ragots, mais quelque chose me dit que cette fois ça vaut le coup. Athéna nous regarde en souriant et se jette finalement à l'eau.

- « Je revenais des toilettes et j'allais rejoindre Peter au bar quand j'ai vu Sirius et Remus sortirent d'ici avec des mines de conspirateurs… »

Je me tourne vers Andromaque qui me regarde avec un regard curieux… Qu'est-ce que nos deux cavaliers pouvaient bien mijoter.

- « Je me suis cachée et je les ai entendu discuter… Sirius reprochait à Remus d'en faire trop et il lui a conseillé de faire plus attention sinon quelqu'un allait lui en vouloir… Alors Remus a répondu qu'on a rien sans rien et qu'il en a marre, qu'ils se tournent autour depuis trop longtemps et qu'il faut que ça cesse… Sirius n'a rien dit mais il a haussé les épaules… Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? »

Je fais non de la tête… Je me demande bien de qui ces deux là parlaient… Je n'ai pas le temps d'exprimer mes questions, car Peter nous rejoint. Il n'a pas beaucoup l'air de s'amuser. Athéna le regarde d'un air attendri… Je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve. Remus et Sirius reviennent dans la Salle. Ils sont souriants et ils ont l'air content d'eux. La série de slow s'arrête et James et sa cavalière reviennent également à notre table. Marysa ne lâche pas la main de James qui n'a pas l'air plus heureux que ça de ce contact. Remus vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me demande si je ne lui ai pas manqué. Je le regarde, surprise, et je le rassure sur ce point. En face de moi, James menace de casser son verre tellement il le tient serré. Vraiment, je ne comprends rien à ce qui ce passe ce soir. Sirius à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, ce qui en général, ne dit rien qui vaille.

- « Je me suis toujours demandé ce que font les moldus pour Halloween… » lance Marysa.

- « Les enfants se déguisent et vont chez leurs voisins pour réclamer des bonbons sous la menace de leur jeter un sort… » répondis-je.

Tout le monde me regarde… Je suis la seule à venir d'une famille entièrement moldue.

- « Ma sœur n'aimait pas cette fête… Elle passe son temps à crier haut et fort que la magie n'existe pas… Alors vous vous doutez bien que se déguiser en sorcière et menacer les gens avec un bout de bois en guise de baguette ne la passionne pas… Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour me gâcher la fête… Je me vengeais en lui racontant des histoires de fantômes et de loup-garou à vous faire froid dans le dos… »

Tout le monde se met à rire… Mais je trouve que les rires des maraudeurs sont un peu forcés.

- « On retourne danser mon Jamessounet… » demande Marysa d'une voix suave parfaitement écoeurante.

Cette phrase me donne des envies de meurtres à son encontre. James n'a pas non plus l'air d'apprécier.

- « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça… » bougonne-t-il avec humeur en se levant pour rejoindre la piste de danse, la main toujours prisonnière de celle de Marysa.

Je leur jette un regard dégoûté. Je croise le regard de Remus qui me sourit, je soupire. Je décide alors de penser à autre chose qu'au beau brun dont je suis amoureuse et à cette peste de Marysa qui est collée à lui comme une ventouse. J'écoute alors Andromaque nous parler des études qu'elle envisage de faire à Ste Mangouste dans le futur… Peter quand à lui se plaint de n'avoir jamais de chance en potion et qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien dans cette matière. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas doué… Les potions étant ma matière préférée, j'ai toujours de très bonnes notes… Il m'arrive de donner quelques conseils à Peter quand vraiment, il n'arrive à rien… Mais honnêtement, pour qu'il obtienne un A en potion aux ASPIC, il lui faudra avaler des litres et des litres de felix felicis… Cette pensée me fait sourire. Sirius m'observe depuis quelques temps… Je me demande bien ce qu'il mijote... Peut être une blague vaseuse pour « pimenter » la soirée… Mais il n'oserait tout de même pas tenter un truc stupide devant tous les préfets et tous les professeurs… En plus il n'a pas l'air farceur que je lui connais… Il a l'air malicieux…

Je préfère détourner mon regard. J'observe les danseurs. J'aperçois soudain James. Marysa est tellement collée à lui que s'en est presque indécent. Il à l'air gêné. Soudain, je le vois qui la repousse… Un peu violemment d'ailleurs… Ils discutent avec animation soudain. James à vraiment l'air d'en avoir marre. Elle essaye de se rapprocher de lui, mais il la repousse une fois encore. Elle le regarde alors un bon moment et lui lance une claque magistrale en hurlant « Sale Veracrasse ! ». Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant. Les danseurs qui s'étaient arrêter de danser pendant la scène reprennent le rythme en lançant à James qui regard curieux. J'en vois même qui chuchotent et gloussent entre eux. James revient vers nous et s'assoit.

- « Je n'ai plus de cavalière… » lance-t-il comme si de rien n'était en frottant sa joue encore rougie par la gifle.

- « On avait crut comprendre… » souligne Sirius.

James hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Remus me regarde en souriant. Je deviens rouge pivoine.

- « On retourne danser Lily ? » me demande-t-il alors avec un sourire charmeur.

J'accepte et le suit une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse, sous le regard amusé de Sirius et celui énervé de James. La musique est rythmée et je m'en donne à cœur joie. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance après tout… Mais j'ai toujours aussi peur qu'il me rejette. En face de moi, Remus danse en fixant la table que nous venons de quitter. James et Sirius y sont en grande conversation. Soudain, James se retourne et me regarde. Je détourne rapidement le regard, toute rouge. Je sens que Remus se rapproche un peu plus de moi, il continue de me sourire. Décidément les garçons ont vraiment un comportement étrange ce soir. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table, Sirius y est seul. James se dirige seul et d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

- « Si on retournait s'asseoir… » proposa Remus.

J'accepte. Nous passons devant Sirius qui s'est mis à danser avec Andromaque. Ils se jettent mutuellement un clin d'œil. Je m'installe à ma place et me plonge dans le reste de ma Bierraubeurre. Remus m'annonce qu'il va saluer quelqu'un de Serdaigle qu'il connaît bien. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Me voilà seule à la table. Le problème est que maintenant que je suis seule, je n'ai plus rien pour m'empêcher de penser à James… D'ailleurs je l'aperçois, il est accoudé à la porte de la Grande Salle… J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde… Moi aussi je le fixe. Il me rejoint à la table. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Je me concentre sur la musique. Il recommence une série de slow.

- « Tu veux danser ? » me demande-t-il.

Je reste bête… Bien sur que je crève d'envie de danser avec toi… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre

- « Je… je comprendrais très bien si tu ne veux pas… Je sais que tu es venu avec Remus et… »

L'idiot ! Il croit que j'hésite à cause de Remus alors que j'hésite à cause de moi !

- « Je serais ravie de danser avec toi… » répondis-je alors.

Il me fait alors le plus beau sourire qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Ce sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur. Je me lève et accepte son bras. Il m'emmène au milieu de la piste et m'enlace. Je frémis à ce contact… J'espère qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il me tient assez près de lui… Je me sens bien. Il ne dit rien et je n'ose pas rompre le silence. Au bout de deux danses, il finit par me demander

- « Tu as remarqué comme Remus te drague ce soir ? »

Je le regarde d'un air étonné. Sous l'apparence d'indifférence qu'il affiche et malgré le ton détaché sur lequel il a posé sa question je décèle… de la jalousie. Par Merlin ! J'ai compris ! Sirius et Remus on tout fait pour rendre James jaloux… Et ça a marché ! Ce qui ne peux signifier qu'une seule chose… James a des sentiments pour moi et il n'a pas supporté qu'un de ses copains me tourne autour. Je suis sure que c'est Remus qui a tout manigancé, il savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je le cherche du regard. Je l'aperçois au fond de la salle et il me sourit. Il m'adresse un signe de la main encourageant et se retourne pour se rendre vers le bar.

Je me reconcentre sur James qui ne m'a pas quitter des yeux. Il a maintenant l'air inquiet. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit… Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire… Je décide tout d'abord de répondre à sa question.

- « Ah bon ? Remus me draguait ? Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre… » répondis-je en toute mauvaise foi.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi … Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » s'indigne-t-il.

Sa réaction me fait un pincement au cœur… Il est vraiment adorable… Passons aux choses sérieuses.

- « Je me fiche de Remus, tu sais… J'ai un autre garçon en vue… »

James me regarde avec un mélange de curiosité et de tristesse. Apparemment, il est à mille lieux de penser que ce garçon peut être lui…

- « Ah ! » répond-il simplement.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui.

- « C'est un garçon très bien qui me plait beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire… »

Maintenant, il a vraiment l'air agacé.

- « Et tu voudrais que je te donnes des tuyaux pour t'aider à lui annoncer qu'il te plait ? » demande-t-il avec humeur.

- « En fait, je… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Sur la pointe des pieds, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris, il ne répond même pas à mon baiser. Je m'écarte un peu de lui, rougissante et un peu honteuse… Que faire maintenant s'il ne veut pas de moi ? Il s'arrête de danser et me fixe.

- « Lily ? Tu… tu m'as embrassé ? »

Je me contente d'un signe de tête.

- « Mais, mais … Je… Je croyais que… » bafouille-t-il

- « James » le coupé-je « Je sais que d'habitude c'est toi qui dit ça, mais pour une fois je vais le faire… James, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Je retiens ma respiration et je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre au bout de cinq secondes, James me regarde en souriant.

- « Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de te dire non ? » me demande-t-il en souriant

Je sens que mon cœur va exploser.

- « Je ne rêve que de sortir avec toi ma Lily… » répond il avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser.

J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras tout en répondant à son baiser. Il me serre contre lui. Autour de nous les couples ont arrêté de danser et nous regarde. Je m'en fiche, je suis avec James, il me serre contre lui plus rien d'autre ne compte. Il détache ses lèvres de miennes, je soupire. Ca le fait sourire. Je me blottis contre lui. Les autres recommencent à danser en se faisant des messes basses. Je m'en fiche royalement. J'espère ne plus jamais quitter les bras de James Potter.


End file.
